


We miss him

by MadQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival hasn't eaten since Ray left. Jack tries to help him cope with Ray being gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We miss him

Percival refused to eat.

No matter how much Jack prodded him, he just wouldn't do it. 

It wasn't until days after Ray left that Jack knew he had to do something, the ocelot was wasting away in the little dirt house Ray had lived in.

It was quiet. Without Ray, it really was... so devoid of life. 

The other Achievement Hunters had spent most of the days locked away in their own homes, all cut off from each other and trying to cope with their loss.

Jack walked to the now empty house.

He stopped in front the door, almost as if he was going to knock, before finally going in.

Jack padded in and closed the door behind him.

The ocelot looked excited when he heard the door open, but his enthusiasm quickly dampened when he saw who it was.

Jack looked down at the small ocelot and motioned toward the food bowl "Percival, C'mon I know..." Jack sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He was talking to an ocelot. 

Jack moved so he was on kneeling before the cat. "I know you're missing Ray, okay?" The cat's eyes gleamed as if it understood and so Jack continued. "I miss him, too... we all do." 

"So...I know you're hurting... but... please eat?" Jack couldn't help but let his eyes to wander where Percival's ribs were prominent against his fur. 

The ocelot looked down toward the ground. 

Jack placed a hand on the ocelot's fur and began to stroke it. He knew that it was ridiculous trying to console a ocelot but it just felt right to at least try. 

It eventually moved from Jack kneeling next to the ocelot to Jack sitting in the middle of the hut with the cat in his lap, asleep.

When Jack woke up the food was gone and Percival was asleep next to Pat the Head, curled up against the likeness of his owner.


End file.
